


Mark Snow

by Narf



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narf/pseuds/Narf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble(??) on Mark Snow (S1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Did this in S1 of P.O.I., so the character may be a little off.

Mark Snow was the CIA's top agents. It was something he, himself, was proud of. It had taken him years of training, loyalty, sweat, blood, tears, torture and bullets to get to where he was. But out of all the things he was proud of; it would be the ability to clean up after the CIA.

One would resent of such a task, but being the one to clean up meant that you were the CIA's last resort. In other words, you were the best of the best. That is something Mark truly prided himself at.

That is, until John Reese came into the picture. While it took Mark years to get where he was, it only took John 4 years to be on the top. Being Kara's partner didn't help either. He didn't have anything against Kara, but her also being one of the top agents and having John under her wing. That didn't sit well with Mark.

For starters, John has been asking questions he shouldn't have. He followed order that he was given, but he would question them. He would question the orders, motives, and missions, anything that seems too vague. Kara had told him to stop questioning the Agency, but the man couldn't stop himself.

Mark knew one of the few ways out of the CIA was to disappear. Or in this case kill or be killed. Since the only way out for top agents was with a bullet, Mark didn't want to be the one to receive the end of it. He was still useful to the Agency, and he would prove it by taking both John and Kara out of the picture.

But he couldn't do it without making it look suspicious. He was the CIA's last resort on cleaning up, but he couldn't do it without orders from the higher ups. He needed a way to make it seem they have been compromised and send them on a mission that no one should come out alive.

It was a shame, really. He liked John very much. They have been on friendly terms, not the best friend type, but it counted. Still, when one threaten the position of the other, one of them had to be taken out, and Marks surely didn't want to be the one.

So when the Ordos mission came out, it was a God-given gift. He immediately volunteered Kara and John, when no one else wanted to go. More so when there was a bird flu going on about, and they didn't want anyone to survive from the mission, not that anyone knew about it. So whatever was inside was too valuable to even retrieve it.

He told John and Kara that they had been compromised; it would make his story more believable. One would take out the other, only to be taken out by the Agency.

His plan worked perfectly. For over a year since the Ordos mission no other agent has come close as Kara and John. Even if they did they weren't like John, they kept their mouth shut.

But now, the CIA knows that John is alive and they want to question him in regarding the Ordos mission. Mark, seeing that he was still one of the top agents, was sent to retrieve him. He couldn't say he was happy about it, he had a perfect plan and John just had to ruin everything and come out of it alive. But he couldn't make it seem that he wanted to kill john, he needed an excuse to kill him.

Now going to New York City, he thought how ironic John, out of all places he could have disappeared to, he chose New York City. A man like John seemed more of a cabin-in-the-wood-Montana guy. But then again, John had always been the type to do things his way.

Evans was a nosy man, but he wouldn't question orders when he received them. He could always order him to lie to the Agency on to why they had to kill John. Now to think of excuses, so many he could use, but he can't do it alone, though.

A cop had gotten to John's case, not much to go on, but he knew she would like to be there when he took John down. He could use her to lure him out. If she would question his motives, he could always lie to her if needed.

After all he was John's best friend. Who would know him better than Mark?


End file.
